Lovely Misfits
by VictoriaMoon
Summary: When a girl with a troubled past escapes from heaven , the brothers and their favorite angel have to find her, before she can do any harm. But handing her over to the angels could be a bit harder when one of the boys has a crush on her. What is the secret about the girl and her curious past? Big OC, some parings.., M to be safe for later chapters


**AN.  
****So... this is my first story and i'm terrified because I never let anyone read my stories before... could you please be gentle please... :)  
I also wanted to let you know that English is not my first language and all mistakes are entirely my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my OC.**

The hard sounds of thunder echoed in the distant grey sky, covered with angry clouds. The rain dripped from her face, mixed with her salty tears and blood. The locks of her white gold hair were now fighting for some free space. It was now or never, live or die. She looked back for one last time and slowly shuffled to the end of the ledge, she wiped her tears away, the time of weeping was over, it was time to save herself now. She smelled the salty air of the rough ocean beneath her. The cold winter air washed over her face she hadn't felt that good in a long time, she thought. It didn't hurt when the waves came crashing in, she had had more than that, much more. Hopefully it was over now. The stream took her further from the rocky coast, she could still see the dark figures at the edge, did they see her too? She didn't want to stay to find that out, so she went along with the stream. She felt the salt water floating through her fingers, burning in her wounds, brushing through her hair. Then the black water of the rushing sea took it over. O, well drowning always seemed better than being with them ever again. Than everything became pitch black.

_"Illyria!.. ILLYRIA COME HERE! IMMEDIATELY!"_

_O fuck! No, no, no! Illyria thought. Zachariah's screams echoed through the house. So ... maybe she shouldn't have gone swimming with Elijah, yes, maybe she indeed should have stayed in her room and learned het etiquettes like her guardian told her. But she just couldn't help it and now she's fucked.. he would definitely kill her now._

_Illyria got out of her wet garments and changed into a short, light blue, velvet dress Zachariah told her to wear and she tied her long, light blond hair into a knot. Great, now she looked like a freaking pixie, she thought to herself._

_She felt the ground shake beneath her, Zachariah was coming up the stairs. Soon he would burst in and punish her for not listening to him. Awesome, he would give The Speech again. …Blabla …Illyria Morgana Victoria Blackwood you irritating, disloyal, stupid child… blablablaaa … why won't you never just do what you are told, and some more blablabla… She usually keeps quiet during his tirade, but one time he went too far, that one time Illyria decided that she wouldn't take it anymore and she just punched Zachariah in the face, yeah it was pretty useless, since he is far more powerful than her and it did almost nothing to him, but the look on his face was priceless. Although she had to pay for the harm she'd done and the rules she'd broken, it was definitely worth the hours of punishment._

_She heard him standing in front of the door, than the doorbell rang downstairs. That was when she noticed she'd held her breath_

'Seriously?' Sam said. 'What?' Dean said with a mouth full of apple pie. They stopped at a gas station and were sitting in the Impala now. 'You really can't stop eating for a sec, Dean?' His brother answered with taking another bite. 'Got some new info Sammy?' Sam sighed 'Bad weather here, missing person there, some dead animals nothing out of the ordinary really.' 'No omens? Maybe the bastards went on spring break.' Dean joked. 'I can assure you that they did no such thing, Dean.' A low, familiar voice sounded from the back seat. 'Great Cas, now we know we don't have to go to Florida.' 'I am glad to be of help.' The angel said. Dean rolled his eyes and was just about to explain sarcasm, when Sam asked 'Cas, why are you here, actually?' Castiel looked down ashamed. 'We need your help.' 'Who are we?' Sam asked. 'The angels, we need your help.' 'What do that winged-sons-of-bitches want now? No offence Cas.'

'Not what Dean, but who.'

AN.  
Yes, it's really short, but i would really like to know what you think, if you liked it.. any comments, tips, please throw your laptop out and never ever write again... all reviews are loved


End file.
